Beku
by parakeet headmaster
Summary: Ryuu—apa yang membeku selama ini, perlahan, mungkin telah mencair.


Warning—klisé, plotless, typos, messy writing, kinda out of characters.

Akagami no Shirayukihime © Akiduki Sorata.

* * *

Beku

.

* * *

Matahari mulai meninggalkan panggung ketika langit oranye dan merah mendominasi. Cahaya temaram merayap pada seluruh ruangan, membuat setiap benda mengilap memantulkan kembali cahaya jingga.

Bocah itu—Ryuu, terlelap. Sebuah buku farmasi telah usai ia baca, bersama beberapa gulung kertas yang meminta perhatian. Helai cokelatnya terpapar cahaya senja yang mulai menerobos hingga ke bawah meja. Merasa terganggu, akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka, mengejap silau. Sudah sore rupanya.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu—hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena konsentrasi buyar. Satu hal yang pasti, ia masih belum menyentuh barang sejengkal pun laporan Shirayuki, sang asisten.

Sebagai apoteker muda kerajaan yang terkenal _genius_, tenang (bagai sosok seorang dewasa) dan daya konsentrasi tinggi, Ryuu mempunyai banyak pekerjaan. Namun, terlepas dari perlakuan orang sekitar yang menganggap Ryuu dewasa—tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Ryuu tetaplah seorang anak-anak.

Seorang anak yang membutuhkan apa yang mereka butuhkan pada masa itu.

* * *

Halaman demi halaman ia telusuri. Dengan teliti, Ryuu memeriksa deretan kata yang menyusun laporan Shirayuki hari ini. Sebuah ramuan penetralisir racun serangga hutan masih dalam proses uji coba. Ekstrak daun salah satu jenis tumbuhan yang baru-baru ini tiba di Clarines adalah sumbernya.

"—uu!"

Tak lupa, Shirayuki menyelipkan 1 kantung kecil ekstrak daun di sela-sela kertas laporan—sebagai sampel. Ryuu memandang lekat kantung, lama, akhirnya suara familiar seseorang memecah segalanya.

"Oi, Ryuu!"

"Hah?"

* * *

Sepasang lapis lazuli Ryuu menemukan pria itu, melambaikan tangan di balik kaca jendela, dengan senyum yang seolah tak pernah absen dalam parasnya. Di sana Obi. Ryuu mendekat dan membuka jendela. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau masih bekerja? Hari sudah malam, lho." Obi tersenyum ringan, sekadar mengingatkan.

"Ya. Aku hendak melihat langsung tumbuhan yang baru-baru ini tiba di Clarines. Shirayuki membuat laporannya."

Mengangguk mengerti, Obi teringat sang nona yang terlihat sibuk sejak siang tadi—terkadang hampir mirip dengan bocah di hadapannya. Jika sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaan, agak sulit untuk menarik mereka kembali ke permukaan. Obi bahkan sudah memanggil Ryuu sampai 9 kali.

"Oke! Biar aku yang mengantarmu!" Seru semangat Obi yang sertamerta mengangkat tubuh Ryuu keluar. Siapa yang tak kaget?

Ryuu yang meronta tak digubris. Obi tetap menggendong bocah itu di punggung. "Anggap saja aku sedang latihan angkat beban, tapi kau ringan banget. Anak kecil sepertimu harus makan yang banyak, supaya cepat besar!"

Obi melepas tawa, ringan. Alih-alih merespon Obi, Ryuu hanya memandang bintang yang bergelayut di langit malam Clarines. Potongan kalimat Obi terngiang.

_Anak kecil sepertimu harus makan yang banyak, supaya cepat besar_—katanya.

* * *

Ryuu turun perlahan dari punggung Obi, kemudian melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Obi mengikuti, lekat menatap ratusan jens tumbuhan yang selalu sukses membuatnya tertegun.

Ryuu membuka kembali laporan. Melipir pada sebuah tanaman di pojok ruangan. Daun runcing kekuningan dengan batang kecil yang kokoh—ini dia. Penerangan di bantu lampu minyak, Ryuu berjongkok mengamati. Obi memilih duduk di dekat Ryuu.

"Ini tanamannya?" Obi melirik, Ryuu mengangguk tanpa melepas fokus pandangan. Obi menghela napas pelan.

"Kau rajin banget, ya." Suasana hening. "Kalau aku, mungkin sudah kabur entah kemana. Atau tidur dan beristirahat? Apa pun itu."

Ya, bahkan Obi yang lebih tua dari Ryuu berpikir demikian. Apa boleh buat, sejak dulu Ryuu sudah begini. Karena sikapnya ini ia bahkan—hampir—tidak memiliki teman sebayanya. Orang-orang selalu waspada pada dirinya dan memperlakukannya bagai seorang dewasa. Semua seperti itu, tak berubah. Beku.

* * *

"—dan menurutku, kau hebat."

Ryuu mendongak pada Obi yang masih berhias lengkungan senyum. Obi menengadah, menatap langit-langit.

"Kau tahu, apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini? Jadi dirimu mungkin agak susah. Dalam umurmu yang muda, kau telah bekerja di bidang farmasi. Banyak rumor yang tersebar tentangmu, waspada padamu, tapi kau bisa berdiri sampai saat ini. Bukankah itu keren? Itu hebat banget!"

Ryuu terpaku. Diam.

"... tapi bagaimana pun juga, kau masih anak-anak. Kadang kau boleh membebaskan ego-mu. Misalnya, mau aku gendong kemari lagi? Tak masalah, tapi mungkin kau tidak mau ya? Hahaha." Senyum dan tawa Obi tak berkurang. Masih sama. "Di sini ada orang-orang yang memperhatikanmu. Kita ini teman 'kan."

Pandangan Ryuu turun, menatap laporan di tangan. Perkataan Obi terlalu meresap masuk. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Obi tertawa ringan seperti biasa. "Oh ya, mungkin nona sedang panik mencarimu. Ia pasti khawatir kau tak ada dimana-mana. Pasti—"

"Aku sudah selesai." Ryuu bangkit. Obi kontan mengikuti. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, melewati pintu keluar, halaman, dan saat itu, langkah Ryuu terhenti. Ia berbalik pada pria jangkung di belakang.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" Obi masih dengan senyumnya.

"... bukan." Pria dengan pitak di dahi itu masih menunggu apa sekiranya yang ingin disampaikan Ryuu kecil.

"Terima kasih, Obi—untuk hari ini."

Obi terdiam sejenak. Namun, segera dalam parasnya, senyum mengembang, lebih lebar. Demikian pula sudut bibir kecil itu terangkat, sedikit melengkung. Ryuu tersenyum simpul—apa yang membeku selama ini, perlahan, mungkin telah mencair.

* * *

—fin.

* * *

sebenarnya saya sudah ngikutin komiknya dari dulu, tapi baru berani tulis ini sekarang. "orz banyak sekali tokoh yang saya suka di sini (dan Akiduki Sorata itu salah satu mangaka favorit saya aaaaa), akhirnya saya nulis untuk Ryuu; salah satu tokoh yang saya cinta. saya suka hubungan Obi sama Ryuu, entah keinginan saya tersampaikan/nggak di cerita ini "orz yang saya pakai patokan cuma tentang diri Ryuu selama ini dan Obi sebagai pencairnya(?) rasanya berkesan maksa yha, alur pun rada-rada. haha ... ha. messymessy broken banget. "orz

krisar, kritik dan saran silakan langsung lempar ke saya, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah sudi membaca.

sekali lagi, _thanks for reading_!


End file.
